1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to satellite broadcast television and more specifically to test procedures for performing failure diagnostics on a customer IRD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Satellite television programming has become widely available and has become a popular alternative to analog broadcast and cable services. Service providers such as DIRECTV® and EchoStar Communications Corp. (Dish Network™) provide a wide variety of programming.
As shown in FIG. 1, a satellite television broadcast system 10 includes a satellite broadcast center (SBC) 12 that manages customer services and billing and stores and uplinks programming content and authorization data, one or more satellites 14 that broadcast the uplinked programming on a number of transponders, a plurality of customer sites 16 that download and play selected programming and a back channel 18 such as the public switched telephone network for communicating billing information from the customer site to the SBC 12 through a “callback” function and for communicating with customer service representatives (CSRs) at a customer service center 20.
Each customer site 16 includes an integrated receiver decoder (IRD) 22 for decrypting and decoding customer selected programming content; an antenna, a multiswitch for selection of the appropriate satellite signal, a coax cable from the antenna to the IRD, connectors, inline amplifiers and low noise block downconverter (LNBs) (collectively the outdoor unit “ODU” 24) for downloading and routing the broadcast stream to the IRD; a video display, e.g. TV, 26; and a recording device 28 such as a VCR. A digital video recorder (DVR) integrates the features of the IRD and recording device as well as many other features and services such as Tivo®. Each IRD includes universal components such as an RF tuner/demodulator for receiving a signal from the antenna, a phone modem for performing the “callback” function and a decoder for decrypting/decoding the programming content. Each IRD is paired with a removable access card 30 that is customer specific and includes security information such as decryption keys and account information such as account numbers, an access card ID number, subscribed services, rating limits and billing limits. The access card determines if the customer is authorized to watch a program, and if they are, sends an authorization to decode the audio and video packets in the broadcast stream and direct them to television 26 for viewing and/or recording device 28.
It is not uncommon that problems will occur at the customer site, which interferes with the customer's ability to select, download, decrypt or report back activity to the service provider. The source of failure can be improper installation, user error or hardware failures in the ODU, IRD or access card. The customer will typically call a CSR for assistance. At a minimum, the CSR should be able to identify the problem and take the proper remedial action such as mailing the customer a new access card, an IRD, or dispatching a technician to replace one of the ODU components. More often than not, the problem is not attributable to a hardware failure and easily fixed if it can be identified.
Unfortunately the current self-test functions of IRD, hence the information available to the CSR is very limited, at best performing a gross functional test. In most cases, the signal and tuning test only check for signal on the currently tuned transponder, the modem test verifies a dial tone, and a basic access card read test verifies communication with the access card and validates its ID number. A simple LNB polarity test is usually performed by having the customer tune to channels 100 (ODD), 999 (EVEN) and 400 (119 switching), but this only confirms a problem exists; it does not isolate the problem. Even these basic tests require the CSR to walk the customer through the on-screen menu to verify the signal levels and validate communication with the access card, which is time consuming and frustrating for the customer.
Accurately troubleshooting these problems, especially remotely, is very difficult, and not always very precise. CSRs typically work from a script and are not experienced. Different CSRs may diagnose the same failure differently, prompting the customer to make repeated calls looking for resolution to their problem. Ultimately it is the CSR's judgment call as to the problem; do they replace the IRD, the access card or dispatch a technician? Typically they will replace either the access card or the IRD, a vast majority of which have no failures when returned for repair.
The limited self-test capabilities of the IRD and the ad hoc diagnostic procedures performed by the CSRs cost the service provider time and money and reduce customer satisfaction; in some cases leading to the customer's dropping the service.